This application concerns accessories for wheeled luggage of a type that has a pair of spaced apart parallel struts which are vertically extendable from a retracted position to an elevated position well above the top of the bag to position an attached horizontal handle at a height convenient for pulling the luggage bag. The struts may be retracted to a stowed position with the handle held just above the top of the bag.
A person traveling with such a luggage bag typically spends substantial time in airports awaiting departure of a flight, and typically brings on the trip various personal electronic devices which are used during that time.
It would be convenient to have a support for such electronic devices particularly those which are larger such as tablets, digital readers, and larger sized smart phones. It also would be handy to have a place for other unpacked items such as beverage cans, phones, eyeglasses, etc. on the luggage bag so as to not be forgotten. Since wheeled luggage bags are designed to be stably positioned in an upright position, they could potentially be used as support for such items.
There have been many arrangements proposed for supporting beverage containers such as coffee travel mugs, etc. on such wheeled bags but these have not been useable for holding electronic devices such as tablets, smart phones, digital readers, etc., or most of the other items mentioned.
It has also been proposed to mount a large table top to a wheeled luggage bag, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,656.
Such a table provides a large area but is cumbersome and bulky to install.
Furthermore, the level of the table is limited to that of the top of the bag itself, and it would be advantageous to be able to sometimes provide a higher support for better viewing.
It would be very desirable to be able to quickly attach or remove such support without the use of tools or fasteners.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tray assembly which is easy and quick to install and remove sufficiently and compact when removed from the luggage bag so as to be able to be conveniently stored in the luggage bag itself.
It is another object to provide such tray assembly which can be installed without the use of tools or needing separate attachment hardware.